Zutara: Sooner or Later
by hagasaki
Summary: Zuko loves sleeping now, because everytime he closes his eyes, Katara is behind his eyelids. Katara doesn't want to return the feelings she has for Zuko, but isn't sure how to get rid of them... sooner or later, she'll have to give in. Zuko/ Katara Zutara


**A/N: I've loved Avatar since it was first aired on Nicklodeon _years_ ago... but when I was younger, I never thought of any other pairing in that show rather than Katara and Aang. Because that's the most obvious one (apart from all of Sokka's girlfriends)... but recently, The Last Airbender was just made into a movie, and I just rekindled my love with that show. And with that, all the pairings I never thought of when I was little. I always kinda liked the idea of Toph and Sokka because of the episode when Suki saves Toph in the ocean and she kisses her because she thinks that Suki is Sokka- maybe that fan fic will come later, it depends on how this one works out... hahah, _this_ one though is all about Katara and Zuko 3 or as some know it as- Zutara. PLEASE PLEASE rate and review!**

**This story is meant to take place right after both Ozai and Azula have been defeated...! **

_Chapter One- Sunlight._

Katara stared into the ocean, annoyed a little by the rain clouds above her, she'd been hoping for sunlight. After all, they'd just won. It should be a happy occasion for them- sadly though, the rain clouds above her almost immediately dissolved her happiness.

Not only was it going to rain, but both Aang and Sokka _and _Toph were gone. Sokka had run off with Suki, while Aang was helping clean up the mess from the battle. And Toph was off to have a little chat with her family. Katara had offered to help Aang, but he had almost ordered she stay put. So she was stuck on Ember Island with the soon-to-be Fire Lord. Zuko was- to say it lightly- ecstatic about the victory despite the injuries he'd received (and that Katara had healed right after). It wasn't that Katara didn't like Zuko, but sometimes his company felt awkward. Like he was always watching her... She wasn't sure why. And she sure as hell didn't know why she didn't mind, she'd even watch him a lot of the time, as long as he wasn't aware she was doing it. Although sometimes she got the feeling he knew...

Katara sighed when it started raining. She loved the rain- she had to. She was a waterbender. It was just that she'd hoped for something more cheerful. She stood and walked into the woods, hoping that maybe if she walked long enough, she'd find a cloudless sky...

Zuko awoke from his nap, only to find that he was alone at camp. Katara had been here, right? Yes, he wasn't dreaming that- she'd healed him right after the fight when all of them returned to here. He sat up, noticing the rainclouds outside of his tent. The ground was wet, it had to have been raining earlier. For a moment he thought she might be in her tent and said, "Katara?" After a few seconds of silence he was glad she wasn't there. His voice was hoarse and he'd said her name in a weird way, it reminded him of... he couldn't even remember... _strange_.

He stretched and got out of his tent, looking around to see if Katara was anywhere. He was a little worried, normally she didn't just run off. She'd announce where she was going... Zuko pulled a shirt from his tent and put it on. He looked in the direction of the ocean, where Katara usually sat, and noticed her canteen was laying there. He frowned.

Katara laid down on the soft grass and tried not to laugh out loud as sun beat against her face. She'd walked through the forest until she found a field, and the sun was shining brightly there. Everything about the past day made her happy, they'd succeeded, and soon everything would be back to normal.

Katara suddenly frowned at the thought. _Normal_. Nothing had been normal for her in a long time. Normal felt like it might be boring now... Her and Sokka would retreat back to the South Pole... Aang would... go wherever he needed to, Suki and Toph back to where they belonged...

The next thought was far worse, which made Katara frown even more. _They'd never see Zuko again... He'd be busy cleaning up his family's mess. Too busy being the Fire Lord- to busy ruling the Fire Nation, the one that, not so long ago,_ _Katara had feared and hated._ Why on earth did she care if she saw Zuko again? Sure, he'd become a friend, but Katara had many friends throughout her journey, she'd lost plenty... she'd always miss them in the back of her heart but she didn't get upset over it knowing all the things they'd done together. But thinking about never seeing Zuko again, made her stomach twist.

"Katara?" Zuko asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

Her eyes fluttered open, suddenly she was loving the sound of his voice. She stayed still and continued to feel the sun warm her soul.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" He asked walking over to her.

She glanced up at him, the sunlight on his face made him even more handsome than he already was. Everything felt extrordinarily perfect at this moment... she felt so happy, Zuko looked so perfect, and the sun was so warm... Katara suddenly realized that this must be a dream. She sat up and smiled at him. "I'm not sure..."

He laughed a little and sat beside her against a tall tree. He could tell she was enjoying the sun, which was odd for a waterbender. But he decided he'd enjoy the sun with her. He looked over and noticed she was staring at him. Usually when she decided to watch him, she always looked away when he returned her gaze. But today, she continued what she was doing. Her blue eyes sparkled from the sun and then he realized she was beautiful...

Zuko was at a loss for words, she seemed so different all of a sudden, and when he looked back at her, she was biting her lip and glanced from his eyes to his lips. Zuko felt a great bit of confusion while he tried to deciefer what was going on in her head and what had caused her to change to much... and why absolutely loved the face she was making. He looked away again, back into the sky, at the sun. He could feel Katara's gaze even still and it was driving him crazy. He fought the urge to yell and demand what she wanted, but he stayed silent, glad she was still making the same face. Her smiled widened and she suddenly snuggled into his side.

Zuko was unsure what to do with himself... he didn't know if he should stay still like he was, or if maybe he should put his arm over her shoulder. Not even in the back of his mind did he consider getting up or pushing her off.

Katara felt how warm he was. She'd heard that about firebenders, they they could control their own core temperature, but it was very comforting... She snuggled into him further, until her face was by his neck, as she breathed on his skin, she could feel the goose bumps form on his arm. She was having fun with her dream already, so she decided to try something further.

Zuko nearly jumped when Katara lightly kissed his neck. _What on earth was she doing?_ Zuko got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Katara smiled and kissed his neck once again, a little harder, not as light.

Zuko was having a hard time containing himself, he definitely didn't mind what she was doing, and all he could think of was asking her why she was doing it... yet he stayed silent. Afraid that if he broke the silence, she might part from him.

She kissed his neck one last time and then Zuko turned his head to face her, a question in his eyes. Katara was about to pull away from him, but he dipped his neck a little and kissed Katara's exposed shoulder and collarbone. As he traveled up her neck, he heard her gasp and felt her tighten her grip of the fabric on his shoulders. He took that as a decent reaction and sucked lightly on her neck, nibbling her sensitive skin. He was about to stop until she moaned, "Zukoo..." He removed himself from her neck and looked into her eyes. She was just smiling and returning his gaze. He put his hands on each side of her face and brushed their lips together. She giggled as if it tickled and Zuko couldn't help but grin. He didn't care what had gotten into her, he liked it, and right now, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"What a lovely dream..." Katara whispered happily, eyes closed.

He suddenly pulled away, confusion flooding his face, then suddenly realization. She frowned at him and he just raised an eyebrow in question. "Dream?" He demanded.

Katara's eyes widened and she felt her face turn red. "Oh spirits..." She gasped, pushing away from him and then hurridly ran back to the camp site.

Zuko sat there, trying not to grin. He stood and raced after Katara, he was more than gracious to the sunlight of today.


End file.
